


Dragon's Kisses

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Special, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Groping, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Mistletoe, Seduction, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: 7th Year Draco Malfoy takes up a risky chance when trapped under the mistletoe with none other than Ginny Weasley. He kisses the enemy throwing caution to the wind, a night before Christmas Eve. The war is looming around the corner and Ginny realizes there is more to Draco Malfoy than what meets the eye. (AU) (One-shot)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	Dragon's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TannaraMoonvale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannaraMoonvale/gifts).



Disclaimer: JKR's characters are just roleplaying in my fics for the time being. Meanwhile, I would like to thank Fairest of the Rare (18+), Weasleys, witches & writers, and Hermione's Nook admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box.

* * *

****

**Dragon’s Kisses**

Lost in her own troubled world sixth year, Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, didn’t notice the single mistletoe bobbing overhead. Not until she had head-on collided with a firm body and had stared up to curse the person who mumbled a sneering apology. 

Sharp chin, chiseled jawline, pointed nose, smokey blue-grey eyes, a wrinkled brow, and a head full of blonde tousled hair. Her nostrils flared, her blood boiled as her eyes flicked at his pinned up Head boy badge. Somehow, it looked far better on Percy than on Draco Lucius Malfoy, she thought aloud. 

But instead of a biting retort, he looked up then threw his head back in frustration. She narrowed her eyes and stared up as well. But all she could manage to see was an innocent cluster of green tied together by a vibrant red satin ribbon before her world tilted backward and a pair of delicious lips captured and consumed her gasp.

Her hands had immediately grabbed onto his forearms and he balanced her weight by placed his arms around her. His lips tasted of chocolate and fire-whiskey, his fingers had wrapped themselves around her red braid while his other hand lay flat on the small of her back, burning its way through her robe, sweater, and shirt. 

She wanted to push him off when his lips moved and nibbled at her bottom lip and his tongue licked the insides seeking mute permission to taste her further. His mouth tasted like sweet fire, and his breath heated up her face. In growing urgency, he must have pulled her closer, for she found herself trapped in his arms, with his tie pin and his head boy badge digging at the side of her arm. 

His fingers tugged at her braid making her throw her head back involuntarily. She arched against him, clawing at his shoulders, grabbing at his robes, till her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him down much to her dismay. 

She felt his fingers travel all over her, as she took pleasure in running her fingers through his hair, down his taunt back muscles. He took only a moment to come up for air, then started kissing her with renewed vigor. His hands held her head in place, warming up her already burning ears, as he let go of her lips, after having tasted enough of her moaning mouth. He kissed her face, leaving a trail of fire at his wake. She found a way to touch his skin sneaking her palm down his collar. 

His heart roared at the new sensation the moment her palm touched his heaving chest. Holding her hip in a vice grip, he suckled at the soft skin over her arched neck. Once, twice thrice...then came back to reclaim her lips. 

As if coming back to his senses, he tugged at her hair once again to tear her off his person and glared. She glared back in anger. Frustrated by the sudden interruption, annoyed by finding him so illicitly pleasurable, she slapped him hard and kissed him back.

This time she took her chance. Touching his face, feeling his contours, brushing her fingers over and around his flushed ears, she tried to unearth the mystery behind the Slytherin Prince’s arrogance. His hand closed around her throat and squeezed yet another moan out of her. She felt a strange fire at the pit of her stomach come alive and knew at once he had unlocked her much to her chagrin.

For the first time, she felt the tingling sensation grow so desperately at the apex of her thighs and found herself wanting to learn if she, in turn, aroused him in the same fashion. Her fumbling fingers traveled down faster than she could rethink and closed over his crotch. He grunted and tore away his lips. Her eyes flew wide open as she watched him respond to her zealous touch. Resting his forehead over her brow he panted hard over her flushed face. Grinding himself against her palm, he tried to say something through his stormy eyes. She had ever seen him from this close. He was no longer that bully, arrogant ferret who hated her for who she was. Placing a large pale palm over her smaller one, he tried to increase the friction as he grabbed her bottom and pulled her flush against his shuddering body.

“Draco,” she whispered tasting the vibration of his name in her mouth for the first time without malice.

Bringing the same palm that had been fondling his crotch, he hungrily kissed her fingers one by one while his eyes never left her face. Finally dropping a chaste kiss over her knuckle, he pulled her into a possessive hug and dropped a kiss over her sweating forehead. She felt herself melt and sighed, then murmured longingly, against his thudding heart, “Draco.”

He stood still for a while and allowed her to find her bearings, then pulled back reluctantly. Running a finger over her jawline, then hooking it below her chin, he tilted her face up and dropped ten tender kisses over her parted lips. 

She tried to speak, but his finger stalled her words. With sad eyes, he whispered, “Potter doesn’t know what he is missing...perhaps in another lifetime, Weaselette...we could pick up from here...I hope to see you alive after the war. I hope that we truly win this time around. I am not a killer, nor will I ever be.”

Even after the sound of his dragonhide boots faded away, Ginny Weasley stood rooted in her place trying to wrap her mind around the most extraordinary event that had just transpired. In her throbbing heart, she knew she loved Harry. Her short-lived affairs with a handful of boys were more or less flings. Yet in this empty corridor, the heady scent of Parisian perfume, the lingering essence of hair gel, and the thick taste of fire-whiskey made her sway on her feet and all she could manage to utter was a single syllable, “Oh!”

* * *

This fic is contributed to the prompt provided by Weasleys, Witches & Writers. Prompt head," Hump Day Drabble".

The prompt:

“Character A and Character B get stuck under enchanted mistletoe”.


End file.
